Should i?
by i-wanna-sparkle
Summary: Hey all! this is actually for an assignment so i NEED reviews! anyway, Rose makes some really weird decisions about boys and life in general. have fun... : xxxxxx oneshot rose/scorp/OC


**ok, hi all! please don't think that this is any good. i really hate it, but i need to right a short story for an assessment task. Please please please tell me what you think!**

**all reviews are happily accepted!!! good or bad.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, zilch, ect.**

I knew, the first time I saw him, he was different. It was a few years ago now when I first met him. His hair was pointing out in all directions. He walked groggily through one of the many hallways. He stopped and looked at me curiously, before a barrier covered all emotion on his gorgeous face.

I later learnt that I was one of the few people who had seen the side of him without him hiding his emotions behind a façade. In the public eye he was silent, cold and acted like a prince. That was how I met Scorpius Malfoy.

That was way back, six years ago but now he has changed. He's not as sullen and can be the life of the party. Over the years we got to become closer to each other. We have been friends, then enemies and friends again.

It's all got awkward. We don't know what to say to each other. That is one of the problems with the summer holidays. Months without seeing each other each day. We both changed that summer. We grew up. He got more ambitious and was probably pressured by his dad. I'm still carefree.

Right now I'm walking down to the kitchen to find food. I hate going to dinner because there is always some one staring or glaring at me and more often then not it is Scorp.

I'm concentrating on the cold stone floor and don't notice that there is someone there looking at me strangely until I crash into him. I slip and fall only to be caught by him. I smile up gratefully. This has been the first time that I can get a decent look at him. Scorp is more angular now.

His cold grey eyes finally showing some emotion, just like they used to when it was just the two of us. I can't quite read the emotion. It seems to be a mixture of confusion, happiness, defence and then, to my surprise, maybe even a hint of lust?

We don't talk but he walks me to the kitchen. The silence now isn't so much awkward as it is thoughtful. I lean to one side a little and pull a strand of my long, chestnut coloured hair and fiddled with it.

"Rose." He pauses. My brown eyes snap up to meet his cool, blue-grey ones. I nod.

"I was wondering…"

"Mmmm… go on." I prompt

"Well, iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutwithme. I mean, do you want to go out with me sometime. But only if you want! I mean, we could go as friends if it makes you feel better…" he trailed. I had to suppress the urge to laugh.

"Scorp! Sure. I really don't see why it's so hard to ask that!" I grin at him and he smiles back.

I don't know why I agreed to go out with him. He did have a bit of a reputation of being a womanizer, but he is also my friend and that means I should at least give him a chance to redeem himself. Even of it is in only my eyes.

For weeks we didn't really do anything. We hung out and played games with the other seventh years, but we didn't do anything much like a couple. Then the new boy came. He was smart and funny and out going. All of the girls wanted to be his girlfriend and all of the guys were glaring at him. His name is Adrian.

The new kid didn't seem to mind, he paid them no attention. He was put into my homeroom and we quickly became friends. He flirted with all the girls, and none of them really seemed to mind, even if they had boy friends. Scorp went all distant after Adrian came, although it might just be that I'm not paying as much attention.

We stopped going out just a few days after Adrian and I started studying together. Scorp was just suspicious. I still roll my eyes at the thought. Well, Scorp had a reason to be suspicious. Adrian wasn't nice, or funny or polite. He became annoying and clingy before he became a little stalkerish.

Scorp came and found him in the library hiding behind one of the bookshelves looking at me… apparently. I yelled a lot that night at both of them. I'm not sure who I was most angry at, Adrian for watching me, or Scorp for finding him.

That night I cried and then yelled some more. By the next day I was all smiles and laughs again. I had decided that Scorp was my friend and nothing more, Adrian could go get stuffed and that I didn't really care what would happen in the future. It's already too much trouble worrying what will happen today!

It's been a few weeks since the 'incident'. Everything is back to normal. I have a boyfriend who isn't Scorp or a stalker. He's great and I love him. His name is Kail. Mum and Dad, Nan and Pop, my multiple aunts, uncles and cousins all approve of him.

When the school year is done we're going to go for a long trip over sea's. Hopefully to somewhere like Hawaii. I might invite Scorp and give him a '+1' invitation. Who knows who his girlfriend will be then.

On graduation day, I graduated with honours in most of my subjects. I got a large scholarship to go to any country I want and to study there for a while! I chose to go to Romania because Uncle Charlie works there and can probably help me with my studies.

While I was over there, Kail flew over and proposed. We will be getting married in Spring next year. It will be great! I can't wait! Scorp will be the best man and I can catch up with him soon.

My life is so perfect…

**I know i skip all over the place, i'm sorry. again, plz plz PLZ review! should i completely re write it?? thnx 4 all ur suppot!!! xoxoxoxo**


End file.
